


The Best Goddamn Hands

by Eyemoonx657



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, JayKyle, M/M, Massages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyemoonx657/pseuds/Eyemoonx657
Summary: "God, you're so good at this.""Well, not all of us are multi-talented lanterns like you, Picasso. We gotta make it up with skills like this."In which Jason gives Kyle a massage and the Lantern soon learns how magical Jason's hand could really be.





	The Best Goddamn Hands

Kyle groaned as he squeezed the back of his neck, twisted his head around to relax the tense muscles there. He willed his costume back to his civil clothes, tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed before him. He was too lazy to take off his pants by himself, so he used his ring to unbuckle his belt, unzip and drop his pants on his ankles. He kicked them to aside and used his ring to fold his clothes at the end of the bed.

Sue him. His whole body was still tense from being thrown to a building by one of Lex's clone supermen. Sure, his costume took most of the hit, but the subconscious part of his brain still ordered his muscles to tense for a fight scenario. The ordeal was soon over as the Outlaws came to help him on that fight. Kyle was a bit taken aback by Red Hood's sudden arrival, but seeing as the new member of his team was a Bizarro clone of superman, they somehow got themselves involved with Lex Luthor too.

But Kyle was glad they had emerged out of nowhere the way they did though. He was this close to summoning his other rings to be one as a White Lantern again since his fellow Green Lanterns were busy on their own sectors in outer space. But the Red Hood jumped in the air, **_kicked_**   two clones with super strength and started shooting merciless toward the rest of them. An outrageously tall woman, came swinging her giant axe, and a deformed copy of superman, flied and shot X rays out of his eyes. After the fight was over, the amazon woman and the clone dude left for their secret hideout, but Red Hood stayed with him for the cleanup.

It's been so long, but they were still friends, right? They had so much to catch up, to relive the old memories as a rebel vigilant and a Green Lantern. Jason's lethal method of fighting crime hadn't changed for sure, but he seemed much better and less insane now that he had friends to hang out with. And the black armor with brown leather jacket certainly added spices to his appearance.

Jason was always handsome, he had a rough, manly kind of sexiness, but his new attire definitely helped with making those hard edges more appealing. Jason was among the ones who's change was hard to ignore. It wasn't merely figuratively as far as the red Bat symbol on his chest went. It showed his cooperation to work by the Bat's rules. Kyle was rather happy with that choice.

He patted Jason's shoulders and said. "Nice costume, Red."

Jason shrugged. "If you wanna be in a family business, you should wear the family name." Kyle couldn't see his expression under the hood, but he could hear the grin in his words.

Jason offered one of his safe houses to crash, and Kyle saw no problem with that. He has been in space for so long that he was pretty sure even his own house would have felt strange to his guts. He would have been glad to spare some time with Jason, it seemed like he had so much to catch up with his old friend, but his muscles were hurt and tensed. As soon as they sneaked through the window like thieves in to Jason's _own_   house, Kyle just stripped to his boxers and fell face forward on the comforting bed.

The sheets were cold and they made him shiver. They smelled neat, like they were freshly out of laundry. It must have been Jason's regular safe house then. But then it didn't matter, because his muscles hurt so bad, he'd do anything for a small kid to walk on his back.

The sound of a door creaking open reached his ears. It was Jason, otherwise his ring would have given the stranger alert notification. He heard faint laughter. "I'm gonna take your ring if you're dead, Rayner." Yep, it was definitely Jason.

He turned his head on the pillow, without moving his body, to stare at Jason. "I dare you to try. My ring was designed to only respond to my and Hal's DNAs."

Jason took his armor, Kevlar, bulletproof fabric, whatever the hell he was wearing over his torso, off and tossed it on the ground.

"I have a collection of weapons, you know. I think I can find a room for it." Jason said as he put his holsters, now empty of guns, on the drawer.

"And I have six other other rings, which I don't think you wanna meet. Specially the Rage."

"Well, now rage is something I'm familiar with." Jason sat on the bed to take his sheen protections off.

Kyle snored. "That's what I thought, until I met that amazon friend of yours."

Jason chuckled. "Artemis? Nah, she's good. I'd know, because I met the current Robin."

The sound of a belt opening came to his ears, followed by a shuffle noise and he watched Jason's pants flying to where his jacket was laying on the ground. He didn't take Jason for a careless vigilant, who'd throw his suit idly on the floor like that. Maybe he was too eager to sleep? The mattress dipped with another weight applying on it. Jason wasn't planning on sleeping on that bed, was he? Kyle smacked himself mentally. Of course he would. It was his safe house, did Kyle expect him to politely go and sleep on the couch after a night of fighting supermen clones?

He put his forearms on the sheets to leave the bed, but a solid pressure on his back forced him down on his previous spot. When he opened his mouth to talk, strong hands squeezed on his shoulders and the unspoken words on the tip of his tongue turned to a low throaty moan.

He didn't have time to feel embarrassed of the noise he just made, because Jason's hands slipped lower to squeeze on the muscles of his ribs, where his heart and lunges were underneath the flesh and bones. Jason's hands were dangerously close to his vital organs. Just one sufficient pressure on his back, and Kyle would be a dead man. That thought alone made his muscles even tenser.

"Shhh...Just relax, Rayner." Jason's voice sounded hoarse and so close. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "That's it." This time, he could feel the breeze of Jason's low voice, brushing his ears, luring his body to be calmer.

Jason's hands slipped up and down on his back, pressing to just the right spots, squeezing hard enough and moving to the exact places that hurt the most. Jason put one hand on his shoulder and pressed his thumb to a spot between his ribs, and did the same move for each bone till he reached the end of his spine and circled his thumb on the nut.

"Oh...right there...yeah, there." Kyle almost moaned the words. He heard an amused huff as Jason's other hand held him down, so he wouldn't bolt upward. Because, damn. It felt so _good_.

Jason's big and rough hands were sliding on his spine, compressing to the tense muscles, kneading his back like dough. "God, you're so good at this." He murmured, not sure if Jason actually heard it or not. He wasn't sure if he even said it out loud, but Jason was really good at it. Kyle could feel the tip of his fingers, applying more strength to specific parts, like his hands knew Kyle's body, his every single muscle, just the right nut on his spine. His touches were somewhat tender, but with power and intelligent. The skin contact sent vibes of electricity to his stomach, made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Jason's hands had him wriggling with satisfaction.

Jason's hands were the same hands that could kill a person, had crushed many bones, had choked scums and did so many other assassination act, but they were calculated, smart and gentle on his back. Stroking his skin to allure his muscles into relaxation. Kyle could fall asleep like that, with Jason's fingers moving on his back. He felt like all the exhaustion of day had faded away already.

"Well, not all of us are multi-talented Lanterns like you, Picasso. We gotta make it up with skills like this." Jason's hands left his body. Kyle turned on his back, stretched his arms above his head and sighed in contentment.

"It was the best Massage I've _ever_   had. Thanks, Jay."

"You're welcome." Jason said as Kyle sat up. "I don't wanna flatter myself, but I'm also a good cook, too. You gotta stick for the breakfast."

"Wow. Just how much have I missed since the last time we met?" A smug smile on his face. "I wonder what other skills you've got up on your sleeves."

Jason turned Kyle's chin up toward the direction of is face, a knowing smirk on his lips. "You'd wanna know, wouldn't you?"

That mischievous smirk, those bushy eyebrows with sharp edges, that multicolored eye hue, it all helped to give the vigilant a devilish expression. _"Oh hell yeah."_ was what went through his mind, but "Sure thing." was the thing he said instead.

Before he knew it, he was leaning to those dangerous grinning lips. Jason licked his lips and met him half way to press their mouths together. Kyle subconsciously scooped closer, put his hand on Jason's broad chest, feeling the heat and heartbeat underneath his fingers. Jason's own hand grabbed the back of his neck to deepened the kiss, licking his lips and coaxing Kyle's lips to open up for him. Kyle brought his tongue to lick his partner's upper lip, Jason took the invitation as he brought his own tongue to meet Kyle's .

Unlike what his tough persona suggested, Jason was quite a soft kisser. He gently moved his lips against Kyle's, pressed to that warm, wet and meaty lips, just sufficient enough to make every single cell in the lantern's body to beg for more. But Jason took his time to flex his jaw, tangle his hot tongue with Kyle's, lick the lines of his lips and bite gently on the flesh as he nipped his lips.

Kyle was too distracted in kissing him back that he couldn't manage for proper moans. But he let out encouraging hums whenever he could, because Jason was a damn good kisser and he deserved to be praised like that. Kyle opened his lips wider to let that skilled and eager tongue within the cavern of his mouth. He devoured that taste as Jason explored his mouth. He could smell it more than anything. It tasted a classic bitterness, like the dark chocolate, but spicy like the ashes of nicotine, with cold hints of mint. He hadn't even gotten to the interesting aromas, but Jason's smell and taste were already arousing to his senses.

He slipped his hand on Jason's torso. He could feel the solid stone of his muscles, the slight prominent of his scars and the hardened nipples, the curves of his eight pack, His fucking _eight pack!_ His groan was swallowed by Jason's mouth. The vigilant pressed his lips forward and pushed Kyle on his back again. He happily obligated as Jason moved to sit himself between his legs.

They pulled back to breath. "I take it there's no alien chick waiting for you in the space." Jason asked and Kyle shook his head. "Good." Jason leaned down to cover his mouth with his own again, put a loud and tender kiss on his cheek as he moved his lips lower to his partner's jaw, mouthed at his neck and sucked on the nape of his chin. He pressed feather like kisses to his Adam apple, Kyle bet the man could feel the gulp running down his throat under his lips. He tangled his fingers through the black locks of Jason's hair.

"You smell funny...kinda cold...like the space."Jason murmured as he took a hard bite of his skin. The sudden sting of the teeth made him jump, but the hand on his chest prevented him to bolt upward. He arched his neck on the pillow beneath his head as Jason bite and licked the marks again. Kyle could feel his own pulse increasing as Jason nipped and tongued at his skin.

Jason moved lower, prepped kisses all over his chest and mouthed at his nipples, sucked the sensitive skin with gentle brushes of his teeth. Kyle hissed at the sharp sting there. Jason's lips slide lower with open mouth kisses on his abs and bellybutton. That man surely had a _mouth_! He hadn't even touched his dick, but Kyle could feel himself getting hard as those skilled lips explored his body.

Jason pushed back to slip his partner's boxers off, and tossed it somewhere along the clutter of clothes on the floor. The vigilant stroked the half hard dick, pumped it a few times till it was fully hard. Kyle openly moaned as the man used his thumb to spread the pre-cum over the head of his cock. Jason leaned down and kissed its length, sending chills down to his partner's spine as he sucked the tip to his mouth. Kyle's hands found their way to the vigilant's hair, biting his lips and fighting back the moans and groans that were on the tip of his throat and threatening to come out when Jason finally took him in that wet, and oh so _hot_   mouth.

Kyle's mouth opened to a gasp, his grip became harder on the vigilant's hair as the head of his cock hit the back of Jason's throat. The aforesaid man hummed and the vibration made him shiver in pleasure. Jason bobbed his head up and down a few times, and Kyle's mouth opened and closed  for the search of his lips. He took a glance down between his legs saw Jason touching himself lazily on his boxers. "Shit." He swore as his head hit he pillow. "Fuck."

Jason's mouth left his dick with a plop sound. "We'll get there too." Jason said with that hoarse and rasp voice and _God_ , it made him wanna whine like a needy whore. He swore, the filthy things the man made him think.

He felt a cold brush against his entrance. Jason's fingers pressed on his hole teasingly, till he finally pushed it inside. Kyle hissed and grabbed a fist of the sheets. When did Jason grab the lube? Damn that sneaky Red Hood. Soon, Jason added two more fingers, worked his hole open as Kyle made those throaty groans. He could feel Jason's finger inside him, pushing in and out, scissoring and moving inside those warm walls. Those long, powerful, thick fingers, they just...God they felt so good.

"Come on, come on, Jay." Kyle pleaded.

"Come on what? What do you want, Rayner?" Kyle moaned. Jason practically huffed those words above his dick, where it was still wet from his mouth. It was such a frustration torture. Kyle grunted as he thrust his hips upward in an impatient gesture. That earned a chuckle out of Jason. "Easy, Picasso." He put a hand on the Lantern's stomach and took a lick out of Kyle's cock. _That fucking tease, urgh!_

Kyle couldn't decide if he hated it or liked it more. With a noisy kiss on the tip of his partner's dick, Jason removed his fingers and rubbed them on the sheets, grabbed his thighs and slowly pushed in. Kyle's mouth opened wider with every bit of Jason that filled him up. It was thick and stoned hard, stretching his hole further than any fingers could accomplish.

"Fuck." He wasn't sure who said it. Maybe both, maybe just him, but that soon didn't become an issue when Jason started moving his hips, drawing groans from them both. "God, Rayner. You're so tight." He twisted his hips and squeezed his eyes shut. "I just gotta..." He was panting slightly above the Lantern. Kyle put a hand on his hair to bring his partner down for a kiss. Jason moaned to the sloppy movements of their lips as he gave a hard thrust.

"Ah." A whimper. "Do it again."

Jason huffed a laugh as he whispered to his ears. "Found it."

Then started thrusting merciless to that sweet spot. Kyle was a mess of curse and moans. Jason's cock kept hitting that same spot over and over, each push was sending waves of pleasure to his body, trembling his spine with arousal. His mind was clouded by the white, sweet and hard sensation of their bodies. He had no control over the shameless moans and shouts of pleasure anymore. Every single muscle in his body was screaming with sexual enjoyment.

His hand, which wasn't tangled on Jason's hair, moved to his partner's back, feeling the strong shoulders and the muscles flexing with grace. Jason's hot breathe on his neck, burned his skin, those groans and swears fueled the fire in his heartbeat. Kyle scratched his back. Jason put his hands on either side of his face and made a sound of half gritting his teeth and half moaning as his skin was ripped open by Kyle's nails. He didn't mean to be that harsh, but he was losing every ounce of willpower bit by bit with each hard shove of Jason's cock hitting his prostate and driving him wild.

"Shit...you feel so good, Kyle...so tight...so good." His big, strong hands twisted the pillow beneath Kyle's head. That man was so powerful, so handsome, so skilled. He wanted more of that man. God, he couldn't have enough.

"Jay...Jay, faster, harder..." He panted breathlessly

"I'm not hearing the 'please' here." That asshole! Jason may be a gentle lover, but he still kept that asshole part of his attitude. Even in the heat of sex.

Jason took a few calming breathes and slowed his pace. Kyle whined, clutched at Jason's bicep. Jesus, they were tense, solid, pure muscle and hard work. They were so  _perfect_. He wanted to tear it open with his teeth.

"Jason...come on...I need you, I...I need you to move, please, just...please." _'Because my balls are gonna explode if you don't start moving, **right now**.' _ was left unsaid. But messaged already delivered as Jason moaned and kissed him again, started thrusting faster, harder, driving them both to their climax.

Kyle's body was on fire. It has been so long since the last time he had an intense intimacy like that with anyone. It was so frustratingly hot. On one hand, his body was practically begging him to reach its release. But on the other hand, he was enjoying it so damn much. He never wanted it to be over. He could go on forever with feeling Jason pulsing inside him like that, and just get lost in the sounds of their wet kisses and body slamming against each other. Because, _**fuck**...it felt so good. yes, yes, yes. God, yes!_

"You're so hot...so damn..." A grunted noise. "I wanna ruin you, Rayner."

Kyle moaned. _yes, please. Please just do that... it feels so good!...you're doing so great, baby. Just keep doing it.  
_

Jason slide a hand between their torso to reach Kyle's dick, which was leaking of come and compressing against his abs. That familiar sensation in his stomach, the sudden tension in in his muscles and the sound of his heartbeat at the back of his ears, it was all the warning his body gave before his vision went black as his eyes rolled back to his skull, a line of come shot on his partner's torso.

He made a long, low and pleasuring cry as his hole tightened around that hot, thick, pulsing meat inside him. "Oh, fuck." Jason bite his neck as he followed after him and with a few more thrusts. Jason dropped panting on top of him, matching the heavy breathes of the lantern. The vigilant forced himself to move to the side of the bed. Kyle missed the heat and the pressure immediately as the sudden breeze on his sweaty skin made him shiver. Jason stood and disappeared to another room.

Now that he was coming to his senses, he noticed his whole body was sober, but this time, it was a good kind of ache. A hot and sexy pain. He smiled to himself at the thought. Maybe he could convince Jason to give him another of those great massages. The ones which created a magical magnet between their skins.

But a thought occurred to his head and faded the smile on his lips, because for all he knew, it could have been a one night thing and the next day he'd be the Green Lantern and Jason would be the Red Hood. That was _if_   the vigilant actually allowed him to stay for breakfast like he promised.

Jason entered the room with a washcloth and threw it on his chest. "Still with me, Rayner?" Jason asked as he sat on the bed, cleaned of the comes and sweats.

He chuckled and sat up, he didn't even know why he was lingering on those stupid thoughts while he was full of contentment at the moment. He cleaned his skin and said. "Yeah. I mean, you keep showing me these new talents and stuff. I think I _gotta_   stay for breakfast now."

"You will?" Jason asked a bit surprised. Kyle arched an eyebrow at that. "I mean, sure, yeah. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish. if...you want, that is." Kyle laughed quietly at how awkward Jason sounded. He clearly wanted the Lantern around, but he was doubtful about asking him at some point.

Kyle couldn't believe that man sometimes. Jason was the fucking Red Hood, the man who install fear to the hearts of criminals, who had killed numerous scums with cold hands. The Robin, who had came from the blackest night, who shone with pride at the darkest path of his life, who possibly had the potential to be a Yellow Lantern, always wore leather and combat boots, who was handsome and so clueless to his appearance. The guy had the body structure of a God and the face of a supermodel, but still acted like he had no idea how hot he was.

Kyle would know. He had traveled at least fifty two universes with Jason. That man was a loyal friend, a damn excellent fighter, with a dark sense of humor. He was all about giving second chances to anyone who he presumed deserved it, but he wouldn't give himself a break. Always calling himself the black sheep, the failure Robin, a living Zombie and right then, being unease about wanting something more than a one nightstand.

"Where did the confident Jason Todd from two minutes ago go?" Kyle grinned mischievously at him.

"Right here to kick your ass." Jason launched forward and dropped them both back on the mattress. While laughing, Kyle tried to escape his hold, but Jason just wrapped his arms firmly around him and caged the Lantern in his warm and strong embrace, with his back pressed against Jason's chest. Oh well. That was something he never expected to see in the big bad Red Hood.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm all into cuddling and stuff, but...never took you for one." Kyle said playfully.

Jason's breathe tickled the nape of his neck. "Yeah, well. If you tell that to anyone, I'm gonna shoot you. Even if I have travel years of light in the space to do so." Kyle chuckled, because Jason most definitely would live up o his promise.

He sighed in contentment and let his lips to quirk up to a smile when Jason pressed kisses all over his neck and shoulder, before leaving a final and tender kiss on his cheek, and lingered there for a while, till Kyle could feel the grin forming on his skin. "I'd hate to have Batman on my tail for killing his favorite Lantern."

He laughed quietly at Jason's reasoning. " _His_ favorite, or yours?"

"Nah, Hal's my favorite Lantern. The guy knows how to annoy the hell out of Batman. I like him."

Kyle would have answered him if his eyes weren't already feeling heavy and sliding close. It was a long day, filled with the tiredness of a fight, pleasure of an intimacy and the contentment sensation of big and skilled hands on his back. Yeah, that was indeed the best goddamn massage he has ever received.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed it. If you liked it or want to see more of this pair, make sure to leave a kudos and comment your thoughts here. I have so many plans for JayKyle, so If I get a good feedback, I'll definitely work on them.  
> Your thoughts are so important for me, to please let me know them. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
